1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of hand-held labelers.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,590 granted June 19, 1979 to Paul H. Hamisch, Jr. discloses an arrangement for adjusting the ratchet wheel and the feed wheel relative to each other. A clutch is used to engage and disengage the drive connection between the ratchet wheel and the feed wheel. An anti-backup pawl prevents rotation of the ratchet wheel when the feed wheel is rotated in one direction but frictional forces may sometimes cause the ratchet wheel to be rotationally displaced when feed wheel is rotated in the opposite direction. The pawl is not capable of being axially displaced during use. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 06/068,843, filed Aug. 22, 1979 of Paul H. Hamisch, Jr., now U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,862 discloses a hand-held labeler having an adjustment arrangement similar in certain respects to the adjustment arrangement of U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,590, but in Ser. No. 06/068,843 the ratchet wheel has internal ratchet teeth and the pawls project outwardly toward the ratchet teeth. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 06/110,720 filed Jan. 9, 1980 of Robert M. Pabodie, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,839 discloses a hand-held labeler having a feed adjustment in which a clutch is provided to prevent rotation of the ratchet wheel in either rotational direction while the position of the feed wheel is being adjusted. The ratchet wheel has an elongate tubular shape and has internal ratchet teeth. The feed wheel is received about the ratchet wheel. The clutch is disposed inside the ratchet wheel.